kiminoirumachifandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Eba
Rin Eba is Yuzuki Eba's younger step sister and Itsuki's younger sister. Appearance In the earlier parts of the manga, she has short brown hair that falls just above her shoulders, and usually wears a bored expression on her face. As the series progresses, her hair grows longer, she grows half a foot, and she begins to wear clothing that flaunts her developing curves, hips, and breasts. She has changed so much that very few people recognize her when they meet her again. Personality At first, she is quite fond of her older brother (verging on a brother complex) and is irritated by Yuzuki, saying that she acts nice just for attention. She has also been known to tell lies in order to make Yuzuki upset. However, her relationship with her stepsister improves greatly as the series progresses. She is extremely mischievous and loves to cause trouble, with a nearly promiscuous nature in the later parts of the manga. However, although she does many of these things for her own amusement, she later becomes an important figure in helping characters realize their feelings for one another, although the methods she uses to achieve these means are questionable. She became depressed when she discovered that Haruto and Yuzuki had sex. Summary Yuzuki and Haruto Kirishima first encounter Rin when she shows up on Haruto's sister's dormitory doorstep in Tokyo, where Yuzuki was extremely reluctant to go and where Haruto was not intending to visit at all. Although at first she appears as an innocent girl searching for her sister, Rin reveals that she was the one who incited Yuzuki to go to Hiroshima, and refuses to acknowledge Yuzuki as a sister because she believes Yuzuki is trying to take her blood brother away from her. Although Yuzuki at first convinces Haruto to return to Hiroshima alone, Rin's words echoing in Haruto's head cause him to run back to Tokyo to find out the reason behind Yuzuki's reluctance to be in Tokyo. Later, Itzuki meets Haruto and tells him that Rin's hatred of Yuzuki stems from Rin's infatuation with her brother. Haruto hits Itzuki across the face when he finds that Itzuki is completely oblivious to the pain that Yuzuki is going through. That night, Yuzuki, Itzuki, and Rin talk through the night and resolve many of their problems. Rin discovers that Yuzuki's nature causes her to act promiscuous when she is merely being friendly, and forgives her. However, upon finding that Haruto hit her beloved brother, Rin implies that the next target of her mischief will be Haruto. Haruto's fears are compounded when Yuzuki tells him on the train ride home that Rin intends to visit Hiroshima during summer break. Rin follows through on her threatening promise, coming to live with Haruto and Yuzuki in the Kirishima household for her summer vacation. To get her our of his mind, Haruto sends her off to tour the barren countryside with Takashi Yura, who is immediately captivated by her innocent cuteness. However, Rin soon finds that Haruto likes Nanami Kanzaki and begins to plan her mischief. She plays a major role in Nanami's rejection of Haruto at the summer festival when she tells her that Haruto went to Tokyo with Yuzuki instead of shopping with Nanami. After staying around a while longer, Rin returns to Tokyo. Before she leaves, she spends the day with Haruto around the Hiroshima bus station, where both realize that the other person is perhaps not as bad a person as they originally thought. On the school trip to Tokyo, Haruto is found by Rin outside her front door looking for Yuzuki. She tells him that her stepsister is not home, but the couple ends up meeting by coincidence outside the subway. After Haruto, Takashi, Akari, and Nanami return from Tokyo, Yuzuki stops contacting Haruto and he falls into a deep depression. Rin tips off Nanami that Yuzuki has found a new boyfriend, which causes Haruto to move to Tokyo in search of the truth. When he goes to her house on the first day of school, Rin surprises him from behind but shows equal disbelief that he would come all the way to Tokyo in pursuit of her stepsister. She then tells Haruto that Yuzuki is not home, even though Haruto catches a glimpse of Yuzuki through an upstairs window. Much later, Haruto finds a job at a convenience store in order to make money for a vacation with his girlfriend Asuka Mishima, where he meets a very different Rin. She is taller and much more grown-up in appearance, although she now seems to be using her sexual appeal rather than her childish innocence to get her way. She announces her intentions to attend Seijou University with the rest of the gang when she graduates from high school that year, and convinces Haruto to show her around campus. Although he tries to shake her by telling Takashi (who still seems to have a crush on Rin) to accompany her instead, Rin escapes and finds Haruto discussing vacation plans with Asuka. Asuka commands him to take her around campus, to which he reluctantly agrees. Rin embarasses him by grabbing his arm and proclaiming themselves a couple. After school, Rin confronts Haruto outside his workplace to challenge his love for Asuka, proclaiming that she could show him a better time than Rin ever could. However, Rin tricks both Haruto and Yuzuki to meet each other while she watches from a distance and accompany each other to Disneyland. Rin accompanies her stepsister and brother on their visit to the rest of the group in Hiroshima, where she immediately begins to cause her usual mischief, this time for Takashi and his new love interest, Kiyomi Asakura. She successfully gets under Kiyomi's skin, causing her to explode in jealous anger every time she seems them flirting. Whether Rin actually has feelings for Takashi or is simply up to her usual tricks is uncertain. Later, after Asuka rages at Haruto about being with Yuzuki, Rin confronts Haruto about his conflicted feelings. In chapter 202 she finds out the Haruto and Yuzuki have finally slept together after a dating for a year and she soon realizes that she really does love Haruto. She denies this, however, stating that she just feels left out now, though she later reassures herself that just because they slept together doesn't mean they'll be together forever, implying that she won't give up. Category:Characters Category:Female Character